Sandals are a very comfortable, and usually inexpensive, form of footwear comprised of a sole and one or more straps for holding the sole to the plantar surface of a wearer's foot. For enhanced comfort and attractiveness, the upper surface of the sole may also be provided with a foot bed engageable with the plantar surface of the wearer's foot as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-429,555 and 6,811,734.
However, in cold and/or inclement conditions, sandals are not a practical form of footwear because they do not protect the wearer's foot from the wet and cold. Even if worn with socks, which can be quite unsightly, sandals do not provide sufficient protection from the wet and cold and, of course, are totally impractical in snow.